Fruits of Patience
by Daalny
Summary: The morning after the events I depicted in "The Strawberry". Lewis/Hobson
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight is streaming through the window at an odd angle. I stare at it and realize that its not the sunlight that is the problem but the window, it's not mine. I turn my head on the pillow and see blonde hair. Memories come rushing back of the past few hours and I inhale deeply. _Laura _me mind supplies she's fast asleep. I swing my legs over the bed and sit up and assess meself.

Hair: Rumpled

Shoulders: Sore

Chest and belly: Sticky

Legs: All right

Assessment: Shower and coffee.

I look about the room and smirk at seeing pieces of clothes strewn every which way. The pattern of breathing beside me is changing, Laura is about to wake. I turn and watch the growing consciousness form. Her cheeks twitch and her eyelids flutter before opening fully. "Morning" I say softly. She smiles at me it's on the tip of my tongue to tell her all my fears, which have kept me from her until now, but it's not the right time.

She seems to sense this, "Fancy a dip?"

I smile and lean in to kiss her cheek.

We've both utilized the shower—separately. I doubt I could've kept my hands off of her otherwise. I'm shaving with a pink disposal razor but I could care less, it's fresh sharp and clean. Every now and then my attention drifts towards the candy floss colored plastic but I quickly refocus on the task.

As I exit the bathroom I spy Laura and she's holding something. "here I bought this for you sometime back and could never find the right time to give it to you."

I look down and see it's a dress shirt, "Thank you lass."

"Coffee?" She asks

"Aye, big cup"

The shirt is a bit stiff but it's better than the rumpled one on the floor. The new one might raise a few eyebrows but the wrinkled one would raise more. I pad downstairs and see that Laura has opened those beautiful glass doors leading to the garden. The sunlight streams in bathing everything in brilliant light. I see why this was the first element on the list of creation. A mug slides towards me full of dark rich coffee. I take a sip before speaking. "I enjoyed last night, in fact I want you again. I want that and more…I want everything. I want to apologize for waiting so long for making us wait."

She regards me over her coffee, "What happened last night?"

I'm puzzled by her question and it must show on me face for she elaborates, "What made you change?"

I tell her of Allie's murder and she pales but I have to continue.

"Every woman I have kissed or who has kissed me since Val died has been unobtainable. That sleep doctor, the mother of the witness in that bizarre murder with the swapping spouses and Allie. Nothing ever came out of it for a while I thought I was cursed. You've kissed me", I point to my cheek and she nods slightly. "Then you got snatched by those twins...Follow me logic?"

She nods again. "I don't want you hurt but I'm selfish and I _want_ you more and me realizing that is what changed last night."

She puts down her cup and I'm ready for what she has to say but she doesn't speak she merely puts down her cup and stalks purposefully towards me. She nuzzles her face into my chest and wraps her arms around me. I reciprocate and pull her closer if that is possible. She doesn't speak and I'm not going to force it she'll tell me what's on her mind when she is ready until then I'll hold her.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie's arms are warm and secure I feel contentment and a security that I didn't know I was missing. Sex was good last night but more than that is what has been said. Robbie wants me and is willing to risk being hurt again for _me_. All this time I thought I was competing with a ghost with _Val._ I saw Robbie's reluctance with women as proof that Val was still on his mind. I didn't really connect that most of the women he had shown interest in had left in someway or another.

The only woman I really viewed as a threat was Diane Turnbull, freshly widowed and once Robbie's girlfriend. She slept in his flat that made me angry but when I found out that Robbie had stuck James in his place when she woke up the anger dissipated. It was then that I knew that I thought of Robbie as something more.

I want to apologize to him but I know that he will shrug it off. Apologies for past mistakes are not what are needed now. We have this moment together and hopefully more will follow. I finally have the words, "I want to see where this goes."

He pulls me closer if that is even possible and murmurs, "Aye, so do I. The best bit is that it'll be together."

Straight and to the point is Robbie—_my Robbie._

I used to worry about what Val would of thought of me dating Robbie but at this moment that worry is lifted. As we untangle ourselves and walk out the door to our respective vehicles I am safe in the knowledge that I am his and his alone.

_A young wife fell sick and was about to die. "I love you so much," she told her husband, "I do not want to leave you. Do not go from me to any other woman. If you do, I will return as a ghost and cause you endless trouble."_

_Soon the wife passed away. The husband respected her last wish for the first three months, but then he met another woman and fell in love with her. They became engaged to be married._

_Immediately after the engagement a ghost appeared every night to the man, blaming him for not keeping his promise. The ghost was clever too. She told him exactly what had transpired between himself and his new sweetheart. Whenever he gave his fiancee a present, the ghost would describe it in detail. She would even repeat conversations, and it so annoyed the man that he could not sleep. Someone advised him to take his problem to a Zen master who lived close to the village. At length, in despair, the poor man went to him for help._

_"Your former wife became a ghost and knows everything you do, " commented the master. "Whatever you do or say, whatever you give your beloved, she knows. She must be a very wise ghost. Really you should admire such a ghost. The next time she appears, bargain with her. Tell her that she knows so much you can hide nothing from her, and that if she will answer you one question, you promise to break your engagement and remain single."_

_"What is the question I must ask her?" inquired the man._

_The master replied: "Take a large handful of soy beans and ask her exactly how many beans you hold in your hand. If she cannot tell you, you will know that she is only a figment of your imagination and will trouble you no longer."_

_The next night, when the ghost appeared the man flattered her and told her that she knew everything._

_"Indeed," replied the ghost, "and I know you went to see that Zen master today."_

_"And since you know so much," demanded the man, "tell me how many beans I hold in this hand!"_

_There was no longer any ghost to answer the question._

_A Zen Parable._

Author's Note: Yes I know this is short but I ask for patience. Two small children are not that conducive to writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana Ellerby, petrol and fire! The flames, which burned her to death, are seared in my brain yet another unhappy memory burnt into my mind. I've been a copper for so many years. This case has been like a bad rummage in the attic, all the things we have tucked away. We don't want them in our lives yet we are unable to let them go. Ms. Ellerby's rummage revealed the body of that youngman. While my former bagwoman's attic showed a scheme for greed. My own rummage revealed my loneliness which I have hopefully since corrected. Thinking of that reminds me that it has been days since Laura and I have been together. This case has put on hold which has already taken so long to start. However, there are still more things that need to be squared away.

James is beside me chewing his thumb it makes him look like he's ten. I put my hand on his shoulder and he allows it, which lets me know he's not feeling, too settled. We leave the scene and wind up at a Pub. The boisterous noise surrounds us but we stay quiet. James smokes and we drink, not for the purpose of getting drunk but to pass the time, I don't care that me mobile is vibrating and ringing away. I shove the phones at James he takes a quick look and mouths "Innocent".

I merely shrug my shoulders and motion with my hand that I want another and we pass the time that way not talking. The crowd of people eventually empties out like low tide. Thinking of the sea makes me think of that body and I reach for my ale. This has been a rough time yet also a good one. While this case claimed many, especially Allie, it saw the return of Chloe to her sister and it gave me Laura.

"Giveth and taketh away" I mutter.

"Job chapter 1 verse 21" Hathaway states and I tip my glass to him. I watch as he reaches into his pocket and glances at his phone he too makes a face and places it on the table. It then becomes a game we watch for whose phone is going to ring next and I stack two pounds next to mine. At this James laughs and I do as well it's the first time that we've actually had something to laugh about. James rubs his eyes and I remember that he was up all night creating that mural/collage of photos. This case seems to have gotten under the skin of everyone James is about to light another cigarette when he removes it from his mouth and tucks it behind his ear. I'm about to ask him about it when I feel four distinct touches on my cheek I look up and see Laura.

She is so lovely standing there that something inside me comes to life I stand quickly and grab a handful of the jacket she is wearing and pull her to me. I kiss her in the middle of the Pub in front of James in front of everyone and I'm delighted when she kisses me back. We don't kiss for very long, I release her jacket and lean my forehead against hers. James busies himself by finding her a chair.

"Knew I'd find you here" She murmurs softly.

I wonder if any of the missed calls on my plastic communication device were from her. When James returns from liberating a chair we sit. My blonde Sergeant winks at me and I know he's just dying to ask but won't at least not yet. Laura sits down and we proceed to order plates of overpriced Pub Food but at least we don't have to cook. As we're finishing up I ask, "Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Very sure, I'm positive I'll have plenty tomorrow." She states.

I'm then struck with the memory that tomorrow is Allie's funeral. Myself along with five others will be carrying her coffin. It's on this note that we begin to leave the pub. As Laura places her handbag on her shoulder I grab her free hand in mine. "Come home with me."

"I like the sound of that." She tells me and squeezes my hand. We stroll out of the Pub and into the cold night air.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm following Robbie back to his flat. These past few days have been so trying for everyone involved. While we had positive identification on file Alison McLennan's father came down to the station to view and claim his daughter. I had heard whispers that they were estranged but in the end that never matter your child is _your _child. I park in an empty space and it's with a twinge of nervousness that I walk towards the flat. I have no clue what is going to happen.

I catch up to him as he's turning the key in the lock, the tumblers click and the door springs open. He lovingly grabs my jacket and pulls me inside _so possessive. _He begins kissing me before the door is shut and we trade kisses in the entryway for what seems like hours. My neck is attacked by his jaw—teeth scraping over flesh. Once again I know he'll never hurt me. It had been one of my most private fantasies to be marked by him and my stomach flips knowing that I am marked by him. His hands drift to my hip and he pushes. I step backwards and he grunts in approval, we make our way back to his bedroom. Clothes litter the floor I cry out when I step on the buckle of Robbie's belt. Instantly I become weightless as he pulls me to him and lifts me off of the floor.

"you all right?"

"Mmmm, trod on your belt."

His lips curl before he deposits me on the bed. I'm not left alone for long for he joins me on the top of the dark colored duvet. We lie on our sides kissing one another. It's not long before he pushes me on my back. I go willingly in and hold him to me. We're flush against one another letting whatever feels good lead the way. I feel a nudge against my thigh and rearrange my limbs to accommodate him. Everything is so easy there is no clumsiness or awkward movements. Once again my head buzzes as he gently slips inside. We make love slowly not the hurried pleasurable rush from a few nights ago. We take our time to touch and savor what we are being given. I discover that his pulse points are erogenous zones. The look on his face as I sucked on the inside of his wrist is priceless. He retaliates by circling his hips and after several revolutions I'm lifting off of the bed. His triumphing shout follows and we sprawl out on the duvet. After a few minutes we finally crawl underneath the oversized comforter, sleep comes easily.

In the morning I wake first and it is with some regret that I find myself leaving the bed. However, I must go home and change for the funeral. I know Robbie will understand I run my fingers through his hair before I leave.

_Hathaway_

I've chosen a traditional black suit and tie for the funeral. While I didn't know Alison McLennan I do know Robbie and he asked me to come. The fact that McLennan was extorting money has been not been made public however, if anyone requested the case file her involvement has been recorded. Innocent was able to do this small favor to keep some good in McLennan's name. The church is filling up and I see Dr. Hobson walking up the path clad in trench coat, the hem of her dress shows beneath it. I have yet to see my boss but I'm sure he'll be along shortly. I recognize some officers but not many. I see an older gentleman and Laura informs me that it's Alison's father. A woman tugs on his arm and leads him into the church and the rest of us follow. Laura and I find a pew and sit we listen to a few hymns before a ripple of movement behind us lets us know that Alison McLennan is making her final journey. The walnut coffin enters being carried by six men in uniform I stare as I recognize my boss. The two Order of the Bath stars on his epaulettes capture the light, taking in the other officers I notice he's the highest ranking pallbearer. The coffin is placed on supports and the men sit. We listen as the Priest talks of life and death. The hymns are sung the prayers are given and soon the Priest moves from behind the altar and the pallbearers take up position again. The church empties out and we watch as the six men move together to turn the coffin and lower it into the back of a hearse to be taken for burial. A driver takes Mr. McLennan and with that the funeral is over. The mourners divide into groups, Laura and I make our way to Robbie who is seemingly being spoken by the other five men in the group.

"That your son?" A stocky Constable asks as he points to me.

Of all the things I expected him to say this was not one of them. I recover from my shock but not quickly enough.

"Pete, this is Detective Sergeant James Hathaway—my partner."

Instantly the Constable's face morphs into horror, "Sorry sir, I meant no disrespect. You're not in uniform and the like."

"Allie didn't want the pomp, her father asked for the honor guard." Robbie informs.

Pete screws up his face in confusion, "But I thought…"

"Pete, just leave it alone. Allie's wishes and her dad's were honored that's all that matters." Robbie states and the conversation is over.

The five men migrate to different groups leaving the three of us on the steps of St. Richard's.

"Should we head to the Rose and Crown?" I ask.

Robbie exhales sharply through his nose, "I don't want to. I'm in no mood to go to pub filled with copper's reminiscing of the good times knowing what we know."

I nod in understanding and take a good look at us, a man in full Police Uniform, a woman in formal yet subdued dress and myself in mourners' black wherever we go we are going to get some stares. There is a coffee shop not far from here I suggest that and Robbie and Laura agree. I feel a tingle of envy as I watch the Uniformed Policeman stroll hand in hand with the lovely pathologist. I only hope that I will be so rewarded in the future.


End file.
